The Horizioin
by Alkedema
Summary: Ok Mary Alice tell me what side the coin is going to land on. "Heads" sure enough it was. Amazing


**Summary**: Alice's human story through the eyes of the vampire who changed her. I know this has been done before but other stories don't really have an Alice and her vampire friend bond in them so here is my version.

**Disclaimer**:I dont own Twilight

Mississippi 1923

As my black leather shoes came in contact with the tile floor a soft _clack clack_ was heard. The hallway was empty and silent. I had just checked on my last patient in the hospital and planned to leave early.

_Is it still early?_ I mused. I looked out one of the few windows the Kirkbridge Institute offers.

_Yes still dark._

Even though there was no light I could still see the Mississippi backdrop. Kirkbridge is out of the public eye so the hospital sits in a rural barren plain.

Looking out the window I caught a glimpse of myself.

_Sigh_

I was never comfortable with my appearance, especially after my transformation. My light brown hair was disheveled from me constantly running my hands through it (a human habit). After my transformation my hair only served as a reminder of my late mother. I no longer saw my father's slightly crooked nose that I had inherited; I now only saw a straight, sickening- pale structure on my face. And humans thought this was attractive?

_Sigh_

_The past is not a topic I should be thinking about._ I reminded myself.

I started to walk back to my office followed by the stares of a few female nurses. The stares were worse when I started working in Krkbridge 2 years ago. Back then they were full on gawking at me. Slightly unnerving to say the least.

I was just about to walk into the office and hang my white coat inside when I heard….

"Dr. Williams! Doctor wait!"

I internally groaned. _Why did I have to be the only doctor today?_ I mentally complained.

I wanted to get out of the cramped and increasingly delicious (well to me) smelling hallway, that I now stepped into, and out of the …"hospital" for lack of a better term (I wasn't fond of 'asylum'). It had been a little over two weeks since I last hunted and I was getting irritated.

I looked at my watch it was 4:52 am. I frowned. _The sun should rise in little over 30 mins. I hope this doesn't take too long_. I thought wearily.

But nevertheless I turned around to see my co-worker running towards me looking slightly out of breath.

"yes Jeffery" I said with a strained smile and through clenched teeth.

I had superb self-restraint ,well I had to if I wanted to blend in with humans, but I could tell my eyes darkened in reaction to his scent.

"Theres a new case…._pant pant_ ….shes screaming and thrashing all over the place. We need you to help subdue her…._huff huff_…. since you the only one on-call tonight"

He paused to catch his breath and it was then that I indeed heard someone struggling. It came from the south end, the 'drop off' area.

It was called this because the staff at that end were speedy with the admittance of new patients.

I hated cases like this parents abandoning their children and more I hated the fact that the 'asylum' was becoming the popular way of curing "bad children".

"Take me to her" I commanded. I could not take her helplessly screaming anymore. _Why was that? I've been in this situation before_ I thought curiously.

Jeffery nodded and we made our way to the scene. There was a group of nurses surrounding a rather small girl who was restrained by two of the hospital personnel.

As I made my way to the center I got a better look at the child and I froze.

She was a tiny young girl with sweat and tears covering her face creating a sheen under the lights. Her skin wasn't pale, more of a creamy color and it contrasted her shoulder length black hair beautifully. _Wait beautifully?_

When she saw me her eyes widened giving me a better view of her stunning light hazel orbs. Her gaze was piercing right through me leaving me exposed. Her eyes had so much depth and held many emotions in them but the dominate one was _vigor_.

And I have to say she was putting up a good fight I've never seen someone her size in all my years put up such a fight. It was almost too bad I had medicine to subdue that vigor.

Her screaming and thrashing stopped once I injected her with the medicine. It took effect fairly quickly , probly due to her size, but a few last words managed to escape her lips. "Pine and 13th……black and green…..the Dwyers"

And with that she finally gave up and closed her eyes.

_What in the world was that?_ I mulled over briefly _Pine and 13__th__ … isn't that an intersection? Why would she be scre-_

"Goddamn it! she bite me!" one of the hospital staff yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Go get cleaned up" I instructed him with a somewhat forced calm voice. I was still a little off balance because of her but I was the doctor here. "Put her in section B they should have an empty bed."

The staff did as I asked and the group slowly dispersed.

"Who is she? why has she been admitted?" I questioned Jeffery to my left. I was becoming more and more intrigued with the tiny creature that had upset the night.

"Umm…." He fumbled with a clipboard, I had not noticed in his hands, searching through papers " Her name is Mary Alice Brandon. She was dropped off by her mother ummm….because she was complaining of ….." His eyebrows scrunched together and a look of detached disbelif took over his features.

"Of What!" I half yelled. I was suddenly enraptured and desperate to know more about her.

Jeffery jumped slightly. "oh.. o-of _visions_ Doctor"

_Visions like premonitions?_ I thought assumingly. I held out my hand for her file. Perhaps I moved a little too quickly because he jumped back startled. I sighed heavily.

He shook his head _That's right just a trick of the light_ and handed over Mary Alice's file.

As he did so his hand very briefly touched mine and I was suddenly aware of my growing thirst. I chuckled at the thought of a vampire forgetting he was thirsty.

I instructed some nurses to clean up Mary Alice and I told them to keep an eye out for her during the night(both for the staff and her sake).

After filling out all the necessary paper work on the incident, I soon arrived at current my home(just a little house far off the main road) with Mary Alice's folder. I changed into street clothes , in case I spilt blood anywhere, and made my way into the woods behind my house.

After a satisfying hunt(mostly deer but still substantial enough to make my eyes golden again) I rushed home and quickly read Mary Alice's file.

This is how I usually start on new cases; I try to learn what I can about the patient before the first meeting.

Her file didn't say too much just that her mother brought(more like forced) her to the asylum because her daughter had 'eerie visions' that when she was younger would plague her at night. But around the age of 14 they became more and more pronounced. It said that she would become inattentive and would stare blankly towards nothing but when she 'came to' she would scream nonsense.

So after years of inconvenience a mother decides to abandon her daughter. The human race is full of surprises. When I was human mothers wouldn't eat for days just so they could give what they had to their children.

Sigh

I turned from the file and looked out the window. The sun was up now and tiny rays reached its through the light clearing in front of my house. I checked my watch. 9:13.

Sigh

I only work the night shift at Kirkbridge. This never used to bother me too much; sure solitude could become monotonous after a while but that something I have had to deal with. I was a nomad vampire by choice only making the acquaintance of a few civil vampires.

_So why am I bothered by tedium now?_ I had a feeling but that would be dangerous so I didn't even entertain it.

Shifting my gaze from my watch, I found my leg bouncing up and down and my fingers drumming aimlessly against my knee. I was thinking too much.

I thought about the fact that even though she seemed crazed and delusional her eyes told me different. They told me that those strange words she uttered truly meant something of importance to her. _Stop! I doubt this thinking is going to cure her._

So to distract myself, I engrossed myself in a number of heavy volumes, I tried hard not to think about Mary Alice's fragmented words but I was still bothered.

The hours passed by in a way only observed by immortals and soon I found myself returning Kirkbridge and by default to Mary Alice.

* * *

**AN:** ok how was it? I know there wasn't a lot of Alice in here but I had to start somewhere. please review this is my first fic! any critisim is welcome


End file.
